


safe and sound

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (i'm not that sorry but i'm definitely at least a little bit sorry), Caretaking, Crack, Fluff, I am so sorry, Other, Pancakes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin takes care of you when you're ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pajumus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/gifts).



> based off [this post](http://wentzfam.tumblr.com/post/77172910057/imagineyouricon-imagine-your-icon-finding-you).  
> (disclaimer: this is [mostly] a joke! mostly! .......i'm so ashamed of myself)

When Gavin lets himself into your apartment one night after a few texts from you telling him that you feel ill, he doesn't expect to see you already asleep on the sofa, old reruns of Friends playing on the TV at a low volume. He doesn't know what to do, at first, but then he's pretty sure you'd be at least a little bit pissed off if he woke you up just to tell you to go to bed, so he just leaves you where you are, busying himself with turning off the TV and putting a blanket over you to make sure that you're warm.

After he's finished, he turns back to you, curled up in a ball on the sofa, and something Burnie once said to him comes to mind.

When Geoff had been feeling ill once at work, Gavin, being unsure of what to do to make him feel better, had made his way around the offices when he had the spare time, asking advice on how to make Geoff feel better. Most people had just shrugged or shaken their heads, saying they didn't know, but when Gavin had found Burnie, he'd finally gotten an answer.

"Put a pancake on his head," Burnie had said instantly, giving Gavin a bright smile that was probably a little bit too bright. "Seriously. It works."

"What?" Gavin said, peering at Burnie suspiciously from the doorway of the office. "Pancakes? Are you certain?"

"I have never been more certain, Gavin," Burnie said, his face suddenly turning solemn. "It works for anything. You have a hangover? Just put a pancake on your head. Feeling a bit sick? Pancake. It's amazing. It's something to do with how the pancake is made, I think."

Gavin hummed thoughtfully, continuing to look at Burnie. Burnie simply looked back, his face still earnestly serious. "Alright, then," Gavin finally says, grinning hesitantly at Burnie. "Thanks, Burnie. Do we have any prepared pancakes in the kitchen?"

Burnie simply shrugged, already turning back to his computer on his desk. "I have no idea. Tell Geoff I hope he feels better soon, though."

"Will do," Gavin responded, turning away from the doorway and calling "thanks again!" from over his shoulder, not stopping to hear Burnie's muttered response.

It had turned out out that the office didn't have any pancakes at all, and Gavin couldn't be bothered to make any, so Geoff had to go without, but Gavin's been wanting to test Burnie's theory ever since he'd found out about it, and now he has the chance. He walks to your kitchen and begins rummaging through your freezer until he finds a ziplock bag of frozen pancakes, grabbing them triumphantly and taking out one of the pancakes before putting the rest back in your freezer.

It doesn't take him long to unfreeze the pancake and reheat it just enough so that it's warm but not so hot that it's uncomfortable, and he carries it through to where you're still sleeping, peering down at you. He's not really sure how to approach the situation at first, but he decides that simply putting the pancake on your head will do. When he does so, you don't even stir, and he sighs out a breath of relief. Knowing that you wouldn't mind if he stayed at yours for the night and slept in your bed, and knowing even better that you'd probably end up waking up in the middle of the night and trailing to bed to join him, he decides to hunt around your flat for one of the bright orange post-it notes he knows you keep around, quickly scribbling a message on it and sticking it to the pancake that's still resting on your head.

He peers down at you for a while longer with a smile on his face that he can't hold back, before leaning in and pecking you on the cheek as best as he can without nudging the still-warm pancake. "Love you."

-

You wake up with a jolt the next morning, the sound of your phone's alarm going off across the room disturbing you from your sleep. You panic until you remember that it's a Saturday, which means you can have an entire lazy day to yourself, and you sigh in relief, closing your eyes again sinking further back into the couch and letting your eyes slide closed, ignoring the buzzing of your alarm.

It takes you way too long to become aware that there's something heavy and  _strange_ on your head that clearly doesn't belong there.

You sit up suddenly, a sound of panicked surprise leaving your mouth when the thing slides off your head, and it takes you a few moments of blinking blearily to realize that the thing on your head was a  _pancake_.

"What the fuck," you mumble, grabbing the pancake and peering at it with narrowed eyes before you turn it over and see the bright post-it note attached to the other side. You recognize the scrawl of Gavin's handwriting almost immediately, and you rub your eyes clear before you start to read it.

'Hi, love, I hope by the time you wake up and see this you're feeling better. A while ago Burnie told me that pancakes can help someone feel better, and now I'm testing out his theory. I hope it works <3'

It takes you a few minutes to process the fact that Gavin had actually put a pancake on your head while you were sleeping to try and make you feel better, and you gape at the post-it note for a while before you move it to the armchair of the sofa, sitting up and attempting to try and think of a reason why Gavin would actually  _believe_ Burnie.

You come up with nothing.

(But hey, maybe it does work, because you do feel a lot better.)

**Author's Note:**

> i usually say something along the lines of 'i hope you enjoyed!', but i don't know if it's really the right thing to say after this?


End file.
